Hinterlands
} |name = Hinterlands |icon = Hinterlands icon (Inquisition).png |image = hinterlands 3.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Hinterland |location = Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Hinterlands are a region in Ferelden located between the fortress of Ostagar and Redcliffe. Background The Hinterlands are comprised of a good deal of fertile agricultural land and as such is populated with a great many farmsteads throughout the area. Its main settlement is Redcliffe Village, situated in the western hills of Ferelden and protected by Redcliffe Castle. Since the end of the Fifth Blight, the Hinterlands have seen an influx of settlers from Redcliffe Village looking to escape unpleasant memories of the darkspawn and the other dark events which befell Redcliffe during the Blight. Involvement Places Regions :Note: The 29 regions below make up the Regions in the Hinterlands collection. Discovering all of them grants 200 Influence. * Apostate Stronghold * Ash Warrior's Refuge * Avvar Blade Valley * Blood Cliffs * Calenhad's Foothold * Crossroads * Dead Ram Grove * Dwarfson's Pass * East Road * Forannan Ravine * Grand Forest Villa * Gully of the Burnt Men * Hafter's Woods * Lady Shayna's Valley * Lake Luthias * Old Simeon's Cave * Outskirts * Rebel Queen's Ravine * Redcliffe Farms * Redcliffe Village * Redcliffe Road * Smuggler's Cave * Templar Encampment * Valammar Gate * West Road * Western Outskirts * Winterwatch Tower * Witchwood * Wolf Hollow Additional places * Redcliffe Castle * Southmere''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Amber Rage * Valammar * Fort Conner Inquisition camps * Outskirts Camp * Dusklight Camp * Dwarfson's Pass Camp * Forest Camp * Redcliffe Farms Camp * Upper Lake Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Characters * Corporal Vale * Recruit Whittle * Crossroads merchant * Anais * Master Dennet * Elaina, Dennet's wife * Seanna, Dennet's daughter * Bron * Giles Creatures * Druffalo * Fennec * Rams * Nugs Enemies * Apostate mages **Rebel Spellbinder **Sellsword * Bears * Black wolves * Lyrium smugglers * Mabari * Outlaws * Rebel Templars ** Templar Knight ** Templar Archer ** Templar Defender (Tower Shield) Crafting Materials Herbs '(Rare)' '(Rare)' '(Rare)' Leather Metals '(Rare)' Notable items Astrariums Bottles on the Wall Butterbile 7:84 - Found on a table in a round house at the spot where the quest Blood Brothers takes place Carnal, 8:69 Blessed - In Master Dennet's house Vint-9 Rowan's Rose - On the second floor of the tavern at Winterwatch Tower Dragon Hunter Fereldan Frostback Elven artifacts *At the top of the north tower in the keep at Winterwatch Tower *In a shack just SSW of Redcliffe Farms Camp Landmarks x 2 :*In the canyon east of Valammar entrance :*On the southern slope of the hill next to the Senna's Shrine Loot - looted from the level 7 elite Templar Knight during Templars to the West - looted from the elite Mercenary Leader in Grand Forest Villa (related quest: The Mercenary Fortress) - looted from the elite Rebel Mage (level 7) during Apostates in Witchwood Mosaic Shards Skyhold customizations *Dwarven Banner - in a container in The Vaults in Valammar *Ferelden Banner - in the Grand Forest Villa *Free Marches Banner - upstairs in Master Dennet's house in Redcliffe Farms Songs * Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Avvar-Mother Veilfire glyphs - in a cave directly east of the Crossroads (same cave as Measuring the Veil) - in a cave northwest of Redcliffe Farms Camp and the northernmost astrarium Codex entries ''(if veilfire used) (if veilfire used) Gallery hinterlands 1.jpg hinterlands 2.jpg References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Ferelden